Conventional video surveillance systems are on-premise, vender-specific, and utilize localized digital video recorders (DVR) and/or network video recorders (NVR) with limited accessibility outside of the area in which they are positioned. As digital technology has advanced and Internet protocol (IP) cameras have become widely available, the implementation of these IP-enabled cameras into video surveillance systems has not changed. Camera systems are being implemented at an increasing rate across broad geographical areas, and the need to centralize management as well as to provide secure global access to these disparate camera systems is becoming a critical necessity.
The increased data capabilities of cellular and satellite providers make it possible to place cameras virtually anywhere in the world. However, cellular and satellite connections are metered, making it cost prohibitive to stream large amounts of data intensive video. Additionally, cellular and satellite communication links are capped to ensure bandwidth is available to all customers.